


Control

by Diana924



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Se c’è qualcosa che Tyrell ama è avere il controllo





	Control

Se c’è qualcosa che Tyrell ama è avere il controllo.

Che sia a lavoro, con Joanna o con le sue avventure occasionali avere il controllo e la consapevolezza di essere lui a condurre il gioco gli è sempre piaciuto, lo fa sentire potente e si sa che il potere è il miglior afrodisiaco. Ma con Elliot è diverso.

Con Elliot, e solo con lui perché con le altre personalità di Elliot non funziona, Tyrell si sente a suo agio a cedergli il comando, a distendersi sul letto aspettando che sia l’altro a fare la sua mossa, l’attesa lo eccita come non avrebbe mai creduto, sentire la bocca di Elliot su di sé è inebriante, il modo in cui si baciano gli fa credere a qualche sciocchezza romantica ma che per loro appare incredibilmente vera: che siano fatti l’uno per l’altro. Ora che Tyrell è cosciente del “problema” di Elliot sa come gestirlo, riesce a capire chi ha davanti, se Elliot o Mr Robot.

Elliot è dolce, premuroso e terrorizzato dal fargli male ma ha fatto e subito di peggio si dice Tyrell prima di trattenere il fiato, il suo corpo ormai accoglie le dita di Elliot come se non avesse fatto altro, quelle dita così veloci a battere sulla tastiera di un computer si muovono altrettanto velocemente e con la ste4ssa precisione dentro di sé, sfiorando quel punto, allargandolo e facendolo lentamente godere, mai abbastanza, non è mai abbastanza.

Tyrell si muove pigramente, cercando di non gemere troppo forte, per quanto sia tentato di riprendere il comando, di urlare ad Elliot di voltarlo e scoparlo più forte che può si trattiene, ha così bisogno di quella deliziosa tortura, delle labbra di Elliot che leccano e succhiano quel punto preciso sul suo collo e delle dita di Elliot dentro di sé. Ed Elliot lo sa, sa perfettamente come farlo impazzire, come muoversi e quando muoversi, con lui Tyrell si sente al sicuro come mai gli era capitato prima.

Quando Elliot rimuove le dita Tyrell si lascia sfuggire un mugugno risentito, dura poco però, il tempo che Elliot sostituisca le dita con il suo sesso e tutto torna come deve. Elliot sa come muoversi, come prenderlo nella maniera giusta e Tyrell adora quella perdita del controllo, lui è di Elliot, è Elliot a decidere tutto, come muoversi, quanto a lungo muoversi e quando lui deve venire, lasciargli decidere tutto lo eccita così tanto.

Spinte decise, profonde e lente, i loro baci che diventano sempre più caotici e le mani che corrono ovunque cercando toccare più che possono, di memorizzare tutto, non tralasciare nemmeno un centimetro di pelle, le sue gambe strette attorno alla vita di Elliot perché il pensiero che possa mollarlo così, insoddisfatto e fremente sarebbe insopportabile per Tyrell.

Mr Robot lo farebbe, è abbastanza stronzo da farlo, negargli l’orgasmo all’ultimo minuto è una delle stronzate di Mr Robot ma quello non è Mr Robot, è Elliot ed Elliot non lo farebbe mai, non mentre una delle sue mani si è insinuata tra i loro corpi per masturbarlo a ritmo con le sue spinte.

Tyrell geme il nome dell’altro prima di stringersi ad Elliot, inseguendo l’orgasmo, è così vicino che basterebbe poco, un altro movimento della mano dell’hacker, una spinta più forte o un bacio, basterebbe così poco per farlo venire. Invece Elliot pronuncia il suo nome e il modo in cui lo fa è sufficiente a Tyrell per perdere completamente il controllo e abbandonarsi all’orgasmo riversandosi tra i loro stomaci seguito qualche istante dopo da Elliot.

Tyrell Wellick non è tipo da perdere il controllo, a meno che non si tratti di Elliot Alderson, allora Tyrell è disposto a fare un’eccezione, una volta, due volte, cento volte.


End file.
